Naruto And DBZ crossover Ch 1
by Monnkai
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki has just returned from training with Hiro Yuki DBZ OC his training is not yet complete however his village is under attack by the new Akatsuki he must call toghether all his allies for one big showdown
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO/DBZ CROSSOVER CH1**

"**Are you sure about this Naruto?'' asked Hiro "Yes I'm certain I need to help my village as the Hokage I am responsible for there lives" replied Naruto.**

"**Great answer Naruto you've really matured these past few months" gleamed Hiro. "Yeah Naruto you may have gotten smarter too" chimed in Luke Von Fabre. "yeah that doesn't mean much from you Luke" laughed Naruto. Luke grabbed Naruto and gave him a hard noogie. "I've gotten waaay smarter Uzumaki" shouted Luke. They both laughed.**

**Edward Elrich, Minato Arisato, Yusuke Urameshi and Luke Von Fabre all stood there along with there Sensei Hiro Yrou too bid Naruto adieu, for he was on a brief but very important mission to save his village from impending doom. "Now for the parting gift" stated Hiro, and with that he pulled out his sword and summoned the Eternal dragon, Elreon. A blinding white light shown from the tip of his sword exploding into a long white snake, it seemed to go on for ever as twisted and turned then finally it stopped gaining color it turned into a navy blue then sprouting arms, horns, teeth and eyes finally achieving its true form The dragon spoke softly. **

"**What is your wish Yrou?" "My wish is for the following to return from the dead Kakashi Hatake, Asuma errr don't know his last name ,Zabuza Momochi? I think that's his last name ? Haku, Jaraiya don't know his last name either and I think that's it" shrugged Hiro. "Very well they shall be revived how ever you will not be able to make another wish for one years time in this dimension" said Elreon "I know so no screw ups okay Naruto!"**

"**I know there shouldn't be any causalities ill make sure of that!" exclaimed Naruto. "Naruto remember you must be wary your training is not complete do not use all nine tails unless you have too" warned Hiro then Hiro ran his hand through Naruto's hair like he has many times before and said "Good Luck kid" **

**Naruto grimaced he didn't like traveling through dimensions it always made his stomach tie in a knot "uuuuuuggggghh" he incoherently exclaimed. And why did Hiro always call him kid he was almost as old as Hiro was of course Hiro was taller the guy was like 7'09 ft either way he knew he had to get too his village fast he was told to train Shikamaru Nara in the art of Nen which shouldn't take too long considering Shikamaru's comprehension he had about a week before Madara and his New team of Akatsuki members attacked that would be plenty of time to school Shikamaru in the basics he also had a pamphlet that Biscuit gave him it went through all the basics such as Ren, Ten, Zetsu and such he'd have to teach him about the more advanced things such as Ko and Shu not to mention figure out his Nen ability's the pamphlet read….. **

**Nen Comprehensive guide **

**Nen is the life force that inhabits every living being although most go on living without knowing its existence If one trains hard and meditates daily one can achieve perception and control of there nen for those of little patients a drastic measure may be taken one must note that trying this could be fatal if one does not do this properly etc etc……**

**The Faucets of Nen **

**Ten: (Envelop) is the technique to contain ones aura within the body toughening and maintaining its youthful vigor **

**Hatsu: (Action) using nen by physical, verbal or mental means **

**Ren: (Produce) to create more aura **

**Gyo: (Focus) Focuses aura to certain parts such as eyes so one can perceive In **

**Zetsu: (Release) closes all aura nodes becoming almost invisible **

**In: refines aura to make invisible**

**En: aura radius which acts as a detection field **

**Ken: (Fortify) Advanced Ten and Ren **

**Ko: (Temper) uses all the above skills to focus all aura to certain point **

**Ryu: (Flow) adjustments of nen in Gyo, Ko, Ken and Ren mode **

**Shu: (Enfold) to infuse objects with aura **

**Six Types of Nen **

**Enhancer: Strengthens and reinforces natural abilities **

**Transmuter: Changes the quality of aura**

**Conjurer: Materializes objects out of aura **

**Specialist: Unique distinctive arua**

**Manipulator: Controls objects or living things**

**Emitter: Shoots out or projects aura**

**And that's the basics of Nen in a nutshell it took forever for Naruto to do Ryu but once he learned it he was all set in case you were wondering Naruto is a Enhancer simple and determined so he is also eligible to learn Transmuter and Emitter skills as well since they are the closes to it on the chart. Anyway back to the story…**

**Naruto was surprised at how very light he felt the planet he was training on was much denser then his home is he jumped a few times just too see how light he was he may have gone a little too high during the second jump the air got very thin and it was tough for him to breath "Id better get back to the village now so I can address the whole village and get everything ready"**

**It wa****s hard work aloooot of paperwork tons of phone calls and lots of hello Naruto how are you you look great were have you been ? **

**But he was finally alone with Shikamaru "okay Shika Im going to be training you for the next week whether you like it or not" said Naruto "Sigh fine whatever Naruto …. Er Hokage what do we do?" this is such a drag he thought to himself. "Well first I do this" Naruto put his hand on Shikamaru's back and the sent a jolt of aura into his body opening all his nodes "Whoooooaaaa!!?" Stammered Shikamaru "What was that it feels like im underwater now !?" "Don't worry just calm down relax just imagine its water and its slowly engulfing you, let it flow down your body and slowly swivel down into your core" Shikamaru relaxed and he obtained Ten "good job Shikamaru you've past step 1" gleamed Naruto "now on to step 2" he said and started up his own Nen it felt good to turn Zetsu off for a while he often blended his Nen with his Chakra and Spirit Energy it made a dark black color his Nen was Green and his Chakra was yellow while his spirit energy was a deep purple "whoa Naruto you have green stuff pouring out of you!!?" Shouted Shikamaru "I know and your Nen color is Blue I wander what type you are shall we take the water divination test" **


	2. Chapter 2

DBZ NARUTO CROSSOVER CH2

UNRELENTING POWER!

Shikamaru is a Conjurer he's able to create objects out of aura "Hmmm Conjuring isn't to useful in combat you can conjurer a sword up out of aura but you might as well buy the sword instead there's limits too how strong it can be too I mean it be impossible to make a sword that can cut through anything its beyond human comprehension" said Naruto. "Well this was a waste of time then im going to see Asuma now later" stated Shikamaru "Wait a second there's still ways to do this you can make a contract that'll increase the power of your conjured object it requires a sacrifice of sorts however!" said Naruto "hmmp what kind of sacrifice?" asked Shikamaru. "Well for one you can limit your use of it or limit who you can use it on for example you can make a contracted stating that you will never use your power on women, breach of this contracted could result in lose of your nen ability's forever but just not using it on women is pretty weak how about not using it on women and only using it during the day time hows that?" said Naruto. " I guess that sounds alright but what should I conjurer?" asked Shikamaru. "Hmmmmmmm it should be something you enjoy doing or have a kinship with it'll be easier to conjurer I'll give you a day too think about it and don't forget to read the nen pamphlet I gave you" said Naruto. "Fine ill do it at home later hokage" Shikamaru left Naruto's house in a hurry after that, he must have wanted to visit with Asuma after all he was just brought back to life.

Naruto was tired he's done his daily training and signed all his papers and talking too nearly every person in Konoha.

He laid down in his bed its been along time since he had slept in a bed It felt nice he fell asleep almost right away. He had a dream about Luke, Minato, Yusuke and Ed they were training as usual Yusuke had used his spirit gun which sent the rest of the team scattering it left a giant crater in its wake, but there was no noise in

this dream and everyone seemed to be moving very slowly, Naruto had engaged in sword combat with Luke who was the best at sword play in the group, as there swords struck sweat glistened and rolled down there faces there fight was furious faster then the speed of sound if there was any that is. Naruto' s footing slipped he staggered backwards and felt a sharp pain in his stomach he had been stabbed, nothing that the nine tailed fox couldn't take care of he was pretty sure Luke knew that so Luke had struck again this time hit it Naruto' s face above his brow blood poured down his face, he struck again Naruto managed to catch this one with his blade, it took all his strength both nen and chakra too hold back his strike both blades were entwined, then suddenly naruto' s blade slipped then he woke up.

Naruto sat up in his bed and smiled to himself he had missed the guys already he got up and walked out side the cool night air greeted him as he stepped out into the front porch Naruto caught something out of the corner of his eye he sensed a presence his En picked up the info on the stranger he was at least 6,0 ft tall and 179 pounds his chakra was orange naruto saw a flash of black and red "Akatsuki" he whispered he tossed a suriken at the foe a loud poof followed, It was a substitution jutsu he had replaced himself with a log and his presence was gone.

Naruto got up early that morning as he always did he took a shower and put on his clothes and ate breakfast he had 8 eggs 9 pieces of toast and about 6 fish it was a light breakfast for him but he didn't have the time for a bigger one, he had to train Shikamaru that day he also had to call Gara the Kazukage and ask for his assistance in the Akatsuki attack that was going to happen in 6 days.

Naruto walked through town looking for Shikamaru, he seen Ino and decided to ask her were he was "hello Ino do you know were Shikamaru is?" he asked. Ino looked at him here eyes grew wide "Naruto! Your back…. Umm yeah I saw him go over to Asuma' s place this morning." She looked down at her feet "Naruto is the Akatsuki really going to attack?" Naruto looked into to her blue eyes and said "don't worry about it Gara's going to help use so is his village, and we got Kakashi, Asuma, Itachi, and Jiriaya to help us" of course it had taken awhile too convince Itachi to help the hidden leaf village he had asked him after he was brought back too life he had to convince Itachi that he was the one who brought him back (well sorta) and that he owed him that much Naruto also made a promise that he would ask for Sasuke's help as well that would not be easy but he felt if he mentioned Madara he would come to his senses quicker. He decided to deliver a letter to Sasuke he'd sent a shadow clone too deliver it that morning all he could do was hope for the best. "Any way want to go out for ramen later Ino? My treat." Naruto smiled "hmmm I guess I can forget about my diet for today"

Said Ino, she smiled and said "So mister Hokage are you going to go after Sasuke again and ask for his help too ?" Naruto scratched his head "well yeah I don't expect much though …. Anyway I'd better find Shikamaru see you later Ino" he waved to her goodbye and was on his way too Asuma's house. Mean while Shikamaru was practicing his Ten and Ren at Asuma's place "So your going to use that Nen in the fight with the Akatsuki right Shikamaru?" Asuma asked. "That's right I've been practicing all night I've managed to learn Gyo and Zetsu I've tried Shu with kunai it worked but I almost pasted out it was exhausting" Shikamaru stopped his Ren and said "It says I should be able to maintain Ren for 2 hours straight before I can really call myself a Nen user im sure Naruto can its tough though im not sure ill make it in the six days I have." Just then Naruto walked in "Hey Shikamaru how's training? "It's going alright its such a drag though ive only been able to keep my Ren going for about 4 minutes and I haven't figured out what to conjurer yet" Shikamaru sighed. "Don't worry it'll come to you just keep doing the basics here lets take this out side" said Naruto. They decided on the forest of death for there training grounds the are was humid and sticky it felt like walking into a jungle they trained for hours they sparred with Ken and Ko Shikamaru was learning quickly just as Hiro predicted however Naruto doubted he'd reach a 2 hour Ren by the end of the week but that didn't matter because all he needed was his nen ability and he always had his chakra to fall back on, It soon got dark at then it was time to go home Naruto practically had to

carry Shikamaru home he kept falling asleep well walking, Naruto finally dropped him off at his house and then he was off to the Ramen shop to meet Ino.

"Your late" said Ino she smiled at Naruto as he walked into the ramen shop. "Well I had to train Shikamaru today so what do you want to eat?" Naruto looked at the menu he figured he'd have his usual, Ino had the Yakisoba and they both ordered green tea Naruto had six bowls of Ramen all different flavor's "Wow were do you put all of that Naruto?!" asked Ino "This is just a light snack for me" said Naruto. "Back when I was training we didn't have luxuries like this we had to catch our own food, we were never full always hungry but we'd manage" Naruto looked at the clock it was 11:00 pm "Well Ino I'd better get going tell them too put it on my tab" said Naruto he got up from his chair and headed for the door "Naruto?!" Ino asked "do you think Sasuke will come back?" Naruto looked at her and said "I'm sure he will he's got a reason to be here now I'm sure he wouldn't pass it up."

Naruto walked Ino home and then back to his house he sensed something the same thing he sensed the night before he ignored it he was too tired to care tonight who ever it was would simply disappear. The same way they did the night be for. He was sure of it.


End file.
